fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sagat
Sagat (A.K.A The King of Muay Thai) is a character from the Street Figher Series. A rival of Ryu and much likely Adon. Wiki Match-Ups * Sagat VS Shang Tsung (Ancient One/Complete) History The Grand Champion of Muay Thai who hosts the first World Warrior tournament as he held an unbeatable winning streak and lost his right eye to Gon Hibiki. Sagat eventually fought against Ryu (Street Fighter) and suffered a defeat, bringing an end to his winning streak and now bears a scar on his chest to the point where he swore revenge in an attempt to have a rematch. Information * Species: Human * Height: 7'5" (226 cm) * Weight: 304 pounds * Alignment: True Good Abilities (Moveset) * Angry Charge: As Sagat clutches the scar on his chest, it glows. This allows Sagat's Tiger Uppercut to power up. * Tiger Cannon: This allows Sagat to charge up his KI and throw a powerful projectile which allows him to deal a eight hit combo on his opponent from a distance. * Tiger Destruction: This allows Sagat to perform a 13 hit combo which starts from a Tiger Knee, a Tiger Uppercut and another more powerful Tiger Uppercut. * Tiger Genocide: This allows Sagat to perform a combination between a quick Tiger Keen and a Tiger Uppercut move which grants him temporary invincibility at the moment he starts his move. * Tiger Knee: Sagat will be able to ram right into his opponent with a airborne knee attack that would allow him to score two hits. Furthermore, his EX version allows three hits and allows a faster recovery duration period. * Tiger Raid: This allows Sagat to perform a seven hit combo, with the finisher resulting in a powerful flaming kick. * Tiger Shot: Sagat will focus his KI from his hands in order to fire off a crescent-shaped energy projectile while standing and while crouching. Furthermore, he will spam this move if need to be. Most importantly, he can perform a juggle attempt upon a falling opponent while unleashing his EX Tiger Shot. * Tiger Uppercut: Sagat will jump into the air while turning his body and hitting his opponent with a devastating flying uppercut all at once, which is followed by a backwards somersault Feats & Stats * Can crush a car with his bare hands within 24 seconds, keep in mind that the characters in Street Fighter in the 2nd game are required to destroy one within 40 seconds, he'll even wreck said vehicle if it happens to have occupants inside it as seen in the comics (Strength) * Can focus his KI to blow people from across the room (Strength) * Can jump from 10 to 15 feet into the air (Strength) * Can lift a grown man like a child lifting a play toy (Strength) * Dose one-finger push-ups like Bruce Lee despite weighing 304 lbs (Strength) * Sagat's Tiger Shot is specifically known to blow throw a hadoken to the point where it still had just enough force left to shoot Ryu through a stone wall (Strength) * Can channel his KI into his Tiger Uppercut in order to hit his opponent with enough force to send said opponent flying through the air. Furthermore, it also grants him near-invulnerability as he executes it (Strength) * Capable of killing a peak-mortal in one hit (Strength) * Destroys a forest, topples giant trees and beats up a tiger, all barehanded (Strength) * Can keep up with Ryu, who is at least Supersonic+ (Initiative Speed Feat) * Can throw fireballs more rapidly then anyone in the Street Fighter series (Speed) * Despite losing his eye from Gou Hibiki (who is a master martial artist unlike his son lololololol), he was still able to beat him to death (Durability Resilience Feat) * Didn't take any damage from Chun-Li's Kikoshi, which is capable of breaking down steel doors in one single shot (Durability Resilience Feat) * Is able to tank being shot at point-blank range by a pistol as the clip was being emptied out and still holds the person despite recovering from the scar on his chest to the point where he just didn't give a crap (Durability Resilience Feat) Skills & Experiences * Brutally killed Gou Hibiki (Combat Experience) * Can stay underwater for over 20 minutes (Endurance Skill) * Considered a worthy opponent by Gouken (Combat Experience) * Easily defeated Adon (Combat Experiences) * Mastered Yoga to a degree for his mind and body, all within a month on par with Dhalim (Skill) * Took on Chun-Li and her father at ease (Combat Experiences) * Upheld a professional career in marital arts for decades, as he never lost to anyone with the soul exception of Ryu (Combat Experiences) Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Lost to Dan Hibiki on purpose... and out of pity (Fault). Gallery Street Fighter - Saget as he appears in his younger days.png|Saget as he appears in his younger days Street Fighter - Sagat as he appears in Street Fighter Alpha.png|Sagat as he appears in Street Fighter Alpha Street Fighter - Sagat as he appears in Street Fighter 2 Turbo.png|Sagat as he appears in Street Fighter 2 Turbo Street Fighter - Sagat close-up.png|Sagat close-up Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Warrior Category:Royal Combatants Category:True Good Category:Ki Channelers Category:Capcom